Tormenta en mi corazón
by Yumi Yan
Summary: Haruhi ha faltado a la escuela, Kyoya va a visitarla para saber la razón, parece que le destino los quiere tener junto... Cap 2 upload
1. Chapter 1

Dedicaco a Miki Matsuura jejeje mmm no estaba muy convencida de la pareja pero pues jeje mis ideas locas y yo me inundaron asi k aki les ca non.

Capitulo I

¿Por que tu?

Era un bello día de invierno, la nieve caía suavemente sobre los tejados, danzando con el viento, parecía ser un día perfecto pero el host estaba de cabeza, los sentidos paternales de Tamki estaban despotricados por la ausencia de su querida, la cual ni el móvil contestaba, los Hitachiin disfrutaban de lo lindo haciéndole imaginar lo peor; Mori tendría pronto un torneo y aunque era el mejor, Hunny insistía en proporcionarle energía extra con algunos pasteles y golosinas, los cuales había de sobra y sin Haruhi que lo controlara el pobre chico comenzaba a sentirse mal.

-Haruhi…- Kyoya estaba molesto con la ausente- todo esto irá a tu cuenta, regalos de compensación para las clientes, los pasteles y la tinta que desperdicio al escribir todas y cada una de las palabras- a l King de las sombras había 2 cosas que detestaba perder dinero y perder tiempo, por que así perdía dinero.

Pasó la tarde y poco a poco el salón de música se fue quedando solo, Mori estaba en un sillón demasiado lleno para decir nada y con un dolor de estomago que casi lo desmallaba, el pobre Hunny tuvo que llamar al medico de su familia y llevárselo de urgencia a uno de los hospitales de la familia Ootori, los Hitachiin tenían un compromiso con su madre así que se retiraron, no es que les apeteciera pero de eso a seguir escuchando a Tamaki quejarse preferían seguir.

-Mamá nuestra hija no contesta y no ha venido hoy – ponía cara de perrito a su amigo- ¿es que acaso se ha vuelto rebelde?

-Si tanto te preocupa¿ por que no vas?- la mirada oculta tras los lentes daba miedo –después de desperdiciar todo el día todavía va a pedirme un favor… tsk que descaro- no es que en verdad lo pensara pero asi por lo menos sentía que los lazos no eran tan fuertes.

- ¿Podrías ir a visitarla?

-Si mandaré a alguien no te apures

-No tienes que ir tu, que tal si algo malo ocurrió, ellos no sabrán que hacer

El rubio estuvo alegándole todo el camino hasta la limosina que le esperaba, asi que termino aceptando el favor de Tamaki. Las nubes grises amenazaban con una tormenta, lo que le hacía mas fastidioso el viaje.

-Gracias Kyoya, avísame como está nuestra hija en cuanto la veas.

El chofer se le quedó mirando extrañado ante la situación que escuchaba. Subió a la limosina y siguió hasta los departamentos donde ella vivía, era extraño estar ahí sin el resto de los chicos, pero a fin de cuentas había dado su palabra. La limosina se retiró.

Subió las escaleras calmado y tocó a la puerta esperando ver a Haruhi, pero al tocar no hubo respuesta- vaya ni Ranka san a abierto, aún es temprano para que se haya ido a trabajar- sacó su celular y le marcó- Ranka san

-A Ootori kun que bueno que llamas ¿Haruhi se encuentra mejor?, he tenido un viaje de emergencia y tuve que dejarla sola- la música se escuchaba en el fondo- me da pendiente por que tenía algo de fiebre ayer por la noche.

-Si, no se preocupe ya me encargaré yo de ella.

-Bien- su voz sonaba tan jovial, igual que siempre- cuida de mi pequeña por favor y no dejes que ese se sobrepase con mi pequeña hija. Bye bye.

Si Haruhi se sentía mal debería estar en casa, no tenían dinero para ir a un doctor así que lo mas seguro es que estuviera reposando. Tocó la puerta una vez más y nadie contestó, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró, estaba abierta, cosa que le extraño, apenas empujó la puerta un poco hacia adentro y vio la mano de Haruhi en el suelo.

-Haruhi- entró corriendo y la revisó, su pulso era débil y tenía temperatura- demonios- levantó a la chica del suelo, quien vestía una piyama color azul y la llevó a su habitación, marcó al medico de la familia Ootori para pedirle fuera a la dirección en la que se encontraba y este le dijo que en 20 minutos estaría ahí, que pusiera compresas frías en su frente para evitar que la temperatura siguiera subiendo.

Cuidar de alguien no era nuevo para el, despues de todo Tamaki había sido su primer reto, sin embargo estar a solas con Haruhi le hacía sentir extraño. Buscó por todos lados un trapo limpio para usar como compresa y no encontró así que tomó la primer prenda que encontró y la mojó. La colocó con cuidado en la frente de la castaña y la observó con cuidado, sonrojándose por sus pensamientos- es linda- miró a su alrededor por si algún ente extraño lo trataba de poseer.

Suspiró y cambiaba de vez en cuando la compresa para mantenerla fresca. La observaba y esa cara tan apacible le parecía un sueño, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su semblante inocente- que demonios me pasa ¿será que me estoy enfermando también?

El tiempo transcurría y comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Ya pasó media hora y no llega- llamó al medico para ver lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento pero la tormenta se ha soltado de repente, cerraron todas las calles- el viento sonaba afuera con gran fuerza.

-Esta bien- colgó sin más, entendía que no estaba en sus manos, pero no evitaba sentirse molesto- tendré que llamar a alguien aquí cerca.

Se puso el abrigo y sus zapatos, abrió la puerta y el viento entró violentamente haciéndole caer hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Se levantó apresurado para evitar que el frío siguiera entrando y en cuanto cerró la puerta, la luz se apagó, estaba completamente a oscuras, parecía que ese día nada iría bien.

-¿Kyoya senpai?- Haruhi se encontraba de pie en la puerta del cuarto, caminó un poco- ¿Qué…- se desvaneció pero el chico de lentes alcanzó a atraparla.

-No debes levantarte- le gritó- que no vez que estas con temperatura.

-Lo siento, es que se me hará tarde para la escuela.

Despues de eso no dijo más volvió a quedarse inconciente, el la levantó otra vez y la acostó. Buscó alguna lámpara pero lo único que encontró fue un par de velas.

-Y ¿en donde hay fuego?

-Senpai, a lo siento, por aquí, toma- le extendió la mano.

-Gracias- los tomó y reaccionó- que no te levantes.

-Ya estoy mejor gracias.

Estaba apoyada en la pared, sentada en el futón aunque tiritando un poco. Kyoya calentó agua y le preparó un te o eso creía el, el sabor era demasiado insípido, aunque ella no se lo dijo. Estaba agotada, a pesar de haber dormido mas de medio día, mas toda una noche, dejó la taza a un lado y se recargó en su senpai.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

Daba gracias a que la luz fuera tan tenue, ya que sentía el rostro arder.

Bien este es el primer capitulo de 3 que tendrá esta historia espero les guste!!!!

Nos vemoos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hatori Bisco. Espero les guste.

Capitulo 2

Traición o tristeza ¿Qué dicta tu corazón?

Haruhi lucía mejor, el cuidado de Kyouya parecía ayudarle a recuperarse rápidamente- ¿o acaso sería el insípido te?- esa es una respuesta que la chica no encontraría jamás. El King de las sombras se arrepentía no haber llevado su computadora, pensando en no pasar más de 5 minutos en aquel lugar, la noche, según el, sería eterna.

-Senpai ¿tienes hambre?- los ruidos provenientes del estómago contestaron a su pregunta- prepararé algo de cenar- se levantó del futón y Kyouya la sostuvo de la muñeca, pero al sentir la exigencia de comida de su cuerpo, la soltó y la siguió a la cocina.

La chica de cabello castaño lavó algunos vegetales, mientras estos se secaban puso a cocer arroz en la vaporera. Al estar ella cortando los vegetales el chico de lentes contenía la respiración, no entendía la ocurrencia de la Host de usar un cuchillo sin no había luz. Sin embargo al verla ahí en la cocina, cortando con cuidado cada uno de los ingredientes, bajo la tenue luz de la vela la hacían lucir diferente a como siempre lo hacía.

-Espero que te guste el arroz con curry- al mirar a su compañero se el erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, si su mirada llegaba a dar miedo en condiciones normales, la falta de luz, no le ayudaba nada.

-Nunca lo he probado, ¿es comida de plebeyos?.

-Si- dijo Haruhi entre risas.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, ella sirvió y el los llevó a la mesa- ¡Buen provecho!- y comenzaron a comer, aunque Kyouya con un poco de recelo, el cual al probar el primer bocado quedó extasiado de tan exótico sabor. Llevó Haruhi los platos al fregadero y preparó un poco de té, se sentó a un lado de Kyoya y le hecho parte de la cobija sobre la piernas – así no tendremos frío.

Sorbían el te poco a poco, un silencio incómodo los rodeaba, normalmente el hablaba de los otros chicos, ella de muchas cosas que los demás preguntaban o platicaban, nunca habían estado así, solos, desde aquel día en la villa en la playa. Ambos se miraron, parecía que recordaban el mismo momento.

-Vamos enfréntalo- se decía Kyoya- aquella vez no fue un simple juego.

-¿Que no fue un simple juego?- esto ultimo no fue para si mismo al parecer.

El la miró, estaba ahí sola para el, sintió su corazón acelerarse como nunca antes. Sin embargo, ella era a querida hija de Tamaki, había confiado en el para cuidarla, ese chico a quien muy a su pesar le debía tanto.

-Haruhi- la tomó de la barbilla, ella inocentemente pensó que buscaba alguna basurita en su ojo y se sorprendió al sentir unos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos- ¿Qué demonios hago?- sin embargo no hacía ni un mínimo esfuerzo por retirarse, si no que buscaba una posición más cómoda para acercarla.

Al principio ella se quedó helada, sin posibilidades de moverse, sin embargo pronto siguió el ritmo de su senpai, sus caricias parecían venir de otro mundo, esas manos tan suaves, que ella creía incapaces de mostrar cariño, recorriendo su rostro, su espalda. El la tomó con fuerza haciéndola gemir, si ella había cedido un poco, quería decir que le correspondía, la movió enfrente de el, sentándola en sus piernas, sin separar un ápice su boca de la de ella, tomándola de la nuca y besándola con pasión.

-Kyoya- murmuró en cuanto tubo oportunidad- gracias, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro silenciosamente y sus brazos que hasta entonces rodeaban el cuellos del chico se deslizaron.

-Haruhi- ella había perdido la conciencia, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada sobre el pecho del chico- Tamaki se molestará mucho por esto- pasó la cobija sobre ella y la abrazó- pero no puedo dejarte ir, ahora que se que eres mía.

XXXXXXXX

Fin del segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, no habrá lemon ni nada por el estilo, digo es el primer acercamiento que tienen XD, no nos vayamos a las mayores así sin más XDD.

¿Qué pasará cuando el Host se entere de de esta extraña relación?¿Tamaki perdonará a Kyouya? ¿Haruhi aceptará ser de Kyoya? XDDD

¿Recordará Haruhi lo que sucedió con Kyoya?¿el lo aceptará? O ¿se lo atribuirá a sus alucinaciones por la fiebre tan alta?

Todo esto y mas descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Los personajes de OHSHC no me pertenecen son obra de Hatori Bisco y los uso sin fin de lucro… lalalalalal lo demás.

Cap 3

¿Karma?

La luz que se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas despertó a Haruhi, quien poco a poco se enderezó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la vista se le nublaba, intentó levantarse apoyándose en la pared pero al parecer alguien la había movido, pues cayó de bruces al suelo. El susto logró despabilarla y sobándose su codo reaccionó a su tan incoherente suposición.

-Las paredes no se pueden mover…- se sentía abrumada por el hecho de haber padecido un lapsus como aquel, tal vez lo esperaría de Tamaki, pero nunca de ella misma- mi padre debió mover el futon antes de irse- sin hacerse más preguntas se preparó para ir a la escuela.

Le pareció extraña tanta nieve sobre los árboles y techos, pero no le dio importancia y siguió, si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo y el maestro seguro se molestaría con ella. Sentía que olvidaba algo pero no entendía que.

Mientras Haruhi corría a clases, Kyoya regresaba al departamento de la chica, había salido a comprar algo de desayunar, tal vez el no sabía preparar deliciosos platillos pero de alguna manera quería sorprenderla- si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría haciendo esto me reiría de el hasta cansarme- pero cual fue su sorpresa al intentar abrir la puerta y encontrarla cerrada, el estaba seguro de no haber puesto el seguro, pero bueno incluso los mejores tienen sus malos ratos. No se preocupó, con una mente fría como la de el mil soluciones pueden salir en solo un segundo, tocó la puerta y nadie respondió, la llamó y seguía sin abrir, entonces entró en pánico tal vez se encontraba mal nuevamente.

-¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarla sola?- se reprendía a si mismo mientras golpeaba la puerta como si quisiera derrumbarla- Haruhi- hacía demasiado ruido y los vecinos comenzaban a asomar la cabeza por la ventana.

De pronto cayó en cuenta, sólo tenía que pedir ayuda de alguno de ellos les ofrecería dinero o algo así- disculpe, podría abrir esta puerta- un señor ya grande llego a ver lo que pasaba, parecía ser el casero.

-No y más vale que se vaya de aquí si no llamaremos a la policía- aquel anciano no reconocía a Kyoya que sin sus anteojos y el cabello en un estado tan deplorable parecía una persona ordinaria.

-¿Cómo que llamar a la policía…- claro solo había que hacer una llamada, un cerrajero o Ranka para que le explicara a aquel señor lo que pasaba, metió la mano en su pantalón y oh terror, no había nada, buscó por todos lados y su celular siguió sin aparecer- no puede ser, no puede ser.

Siguió gritando y golpeando la puerta, exigiendo que abrieran si aquel alboroto no la despertaba debía estar inconsciente, entonces la imaginó en el suelo intentando hablar entre delirios- esto de estar enamorado no me sienta… ya estoy armando mis teatros mentales como Tamaki…- se lamentaba a si mismo cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró al suelo.

-…tiene derecho a permanecer callado y to…

-Ahí dentro hay una chica enferma- entonces tanto el casero como el policía le pusieron atención- si no me cree abra la puerta.

El policía aceptó, lo levantó del suelo y entraron a la casa, que en esos momentos se encontraba desierta- de seguro es el Karma que Renge mencionó el otro día… es mi castigo por traicionar a Tamaki. Más vale que me sueltes- el Kyoya de siempre estaba de vuelta, con una mirada intimidante y un carácter fuerte- ¿no sabes con quien estas tratando?

Aquel pobre policía comprendió que estaba metido en problemas, aun cuando el antes impecable uniforme estaba lleno de lodo y agua reconoció el emblema de Ouran, en donde estudiaba el menor de los Ootori- Ootori sama- se disculpó con el lo más que pudo, incluso lo llevó a su casa en la patrulla, con el temor de perder su trabajo.

-Basta, deja de disculparte o estarás de verdad en problemas- cerró la puerta con coraje y entró a su casa su hermana lo recibió intentando arreglar aquel "pequeño inconveniente" como lo llamó, pero solo logro empeorar el animó del chico – déjame solo por favor.

Cerró la puerta tras la salida de su hermana, el no era una persona supersticiosa y mucho menos pensaba que algo como el karma gobernaría su vida, pero todos esos sucesos no le dejaban más que creer en ello. Decidió quedarse en casa aquel día y replantearse eso de no dejar ir a la chica.

Después de clases Haruhi asistió al Club, los gemelos no habían ido debido a un viaje de negocios que su madre y ellos habían hecho el día anterior y debido a la nevada su vuelo de regreso se había cancelado.

-¿Hunny y Mori senpai tampoco han venido?- dijo sorprendida al saber de la noticia.

-No al parecer Mori sigue indigestado con tanto pastel que comió ayer- Tamaki la encontró en el pasillo de camino al Host Club y después de abrazarla y reclamarle por su falta del día anterior la puso al tanto- pero dime ¿enserio tu padre no ha ido a verte hija?

-No que yo recuerde, por cierto ¿no ha venido a la escuela?

-No, a de seguro pescó el mismo virus que tu y ahora está en cama sufriendo y solo- como siempre dramatizaba.

-¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?- sugirió Haruhi- y después podemos ir a ver como sigue Mori senpai.

-¿Irías?

-Ah si- estaba confusa- ¿es que tu no vienes?

-No puedo tengo una reunión con la abuela.

Y fue así que Haruhi se embarcó a su nueva misión, pasó por el supermercado a comprar algunas verduras para preparar una saludable cena en caso de que si estuviera enfermo y mientras elegía las zanahorias más frescas vagos recuerdos vinieron a ella.

.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fin de este cap…. Mil ochomil años sin actualizar pero bueno… razones personales

Espero les guste y espero el dios de la inspiración no me abandone.


End file.
